When You Hear the Bells
by Paladins
Summary: Characters Belong to KOEI! About unrequited love in the land of Wu. Follows Das Story 5th Game and really has no plot whatsoever. But I think it is kind of cute.


**Warning: no plot, not canon, and is supposed to be very sweet, romance like. **

He leaned against the railing of his ship. His hair was in his traditional gravity defying spikes, and a red head band with a feather decorating his head. His hazel eyes were downcast, and a grin was spreading. He wore no shirt, flaunting his many tattoos, and his ever present golden bells were tied around his waist. His strong tanned arms were crossed over his chest, giving him an intimidating look. Which was good, he didn't want any small talk. Something so much more important had his attention, and she stood on the lower deck giggling.

Her dark brown hair was tied back in braids, shining with a healthy luster. Her pale skin had a red glow as her sister said something. Her doe brown eyes fell to the water, glancing at her sister through thick lashes. Truly, he had never seen such an angel. But it was ruined when two men walked out to the girls. One, his lord, the other the advisor and strategist.

They walked out saying something to cause both girls to giggled and shift. As he stood on the upper deck, looking down, he saw what he had always known. His angel was already in deep love. And, as he had decided when he had joined Wu, which was alright. A woman who threatened him to fight in place of a man had in love, especially if she was threatening him with fans alone. He still remembered her charging him and the blush that creped on her face at his less than honorable retort.

It was okay that she didn't return his feelings; he had been expecting it since their first encounter. He would hold no grudge against her or his lord. And, all in all, it was probably better that she didn't. Being an (ex) pirate, after all the battles died away, he didn't know if the lazy home life would do, even with her (though his Angel would certainly make it better). And she would not like the life he would take her on, because if she loved him she'd still follow him, even if she didn't want to. Because she was imperfect like that.

Besides, his lord adored and worshipped her, just like him. He could provide everything for her. Not to mention they were married. Too much stood in the way to fight. If she returned his feelings, if she loved him, he'd fight. Nobody would stop them. But, she was happy, in love, and content. He wouldn't destroy that by being a jealous man and try to woo her. No, he'd just go to battle more, avoid seeing her with him, and bring in the peace she so desperately wanted. Then, in that peace, he'd disappear and probably go pirating again. And, at nights, he'd live in his memories and dreams. He'd be content with that.

He would wait. Wait for the next life, because he couldn't have her now, he'd find her in their next life. He'd live a fun life that could-would include her. He'd get to her first, and he's win her heart. Then, he'd be able to hold her, and look down at her perfect face and truthfully say 'I've been waiting a lifetime to tell you I love you,' and not have to think twice. Then, everything would be perfect.

There was-is nothing to worry about, he thought with a nod and a grin. In his next life, he'd win that race. Because he did not loose twice, not when speed was involved, and not when the prize would be his Angel. Besides, it was only a lifetime; he didn't have to wait long for a rematch.

"My Lord!" his angel cried out, bringing his attention back to the lower deck. His lord fell to one knee, a hand going to his heart and face twisting in internal pain. Some of his sailors rushed over and helped his lord retire into a cabin, the sisters and his advisor following. Pushing himself away from the railing, he started towards the cabin to check on his lord. Even in love, he had to be a good general.

**This was more me trying a more lovey dovey type story, with no plot. Can you guess the characters? I actually didn't do canon pairing. I think, the only reason I can support this pairing (I won't give names) is because the lord is usually already dead by now. So yeah, so long as the lord is not alive, this is a cute pairing or it shouldn't happen.**


End file.
